Beyformers
by Emily Pearce
Summary: Beyformers is a crossover between the anime Beyblade and the live action movies/anime Transformers. I've had this idea in my head for over a year and finally got around to doing it since I saw that no one else had done this crossover yet. Please let me know what you think as more chapters are posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** When you see bold italic words that's the Autobots and Decepticons talking in Cybertronian to each other.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or Beyblade. I also don't own any of the ocs used in this story other than Emily Valkov,Renee Faolan,Melody Inzo,Jessica Kirea,Angel Kirea,Brett Walker,Salima Delgado,Marina Granger,and Roger Strasser. All other characters that are used belong to rightful owners and I do have permission to use them.

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting**

 ** _"Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That was how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war - a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth. But we were already too late._**

 ** _~Optimus Prime (Transformers 2007)"_**

Bay City was located a hundred miles from Tokyo and was the epicenter of the beyblade world. Young bladers filled parks and bey stadiums practicing their skills while others went to school for beyblading or regular academics. At a school on the outskirts of Tokyo a red haired girl no older than 18 was walking out of the school gates and towards Bay City. The girl's name is Emily Valkov and she's was the second youngest out of her and her other siblings. It was summer break and she was on her way to meet up with her teammates that she hadn't seen in a long time due to three of them living on a military base with their parents and the fourth living in northern Japan. Emily was counting the money that she had in her wallet since she had been saving it up to buy a vechical which she was going to get before going to the meeting point. As she looked around the dealership she saw a truck sitting near the back in an empty parking lot.

"How much for that Topkick?" Emily asked the sales person as she walked towards the truck.

"$5,000." The sales person replied. "We've been trying to get rid of it for a few months now."

Emily opened the door and climbed into the driver seat. She gripped the steering wheel tightly as she looked at the stuff in the truck.

"I'll take it." Emily said smiling.

"Of course!" The sales person said happy to be getting rid of the Topkick.

Emily signed the papers she needed to sign and payed the sales person. Once she had the keys she went out to the truck,got in it,started it,and headed off towards the meeting point. As Emily approached the meeting point she saw Melody's Jeep,Renee's Suzuki B-King,and Angel's Kawasaki Ninja. She parked her truck next to Melody's Jeep then got out.

"Nice truck Em." Jessica said from where she was sitting in Melody's Jeep.

"Thanks Jess." Emily said as she pulled the tailgate down and sat on it. "Just bought before coming here for $5,000."

"Talk about a lot of money." Renee said as she leaned against the tailgate of the Topkick.

"Yeah but they wanted to get rid of it so I took it." Emily said grinning. "So we going to go to this local team tournament or what?"

"Hell yeah!" They all replied.

Emily got off the tailgate,put it up,and then got in her truck. She had to admit that it felt good being with her team again especially since they haven't been in a tournament together in years. As they approached the bey stadium where the tournament was being held they saw that the parking lot was already packed and then realized that up on the broadcast screen the first match up was already listed. The first match up was going to be between the BladeBreakers and the Blitzkrieg Valkyries. Emily didn't understand why her team was going first but didn't really argue since it had been awhile since they faced the BladeBreakers and knew that it would be a challenge. The match was being broadcasted all around the world and everyone was excited to see the Blitzkrieg Valkyries tear up the bey dish again. As the tournament went on throughout the day Emily and her team continued to wipe the floor with the competition until they were the victors.

"Man that felt good." Melody said grinning.

"The competition sure has changed over the years." Jessica said fixing her gloves. "I had to use all my strength."

"Yeah and maybe next time you won't set the dish on fire." Renee growled slightly before sighing. "I swear ever since you started being a pilot you've become a dang pyro."

"Not my fault I've always had a fascination for fire." Jessica said trying to act innocent.

"That's no excuse sis." Angel said. "Beyblading is different from flying a jet."

Emily shook her head at the way her teammates were acting as they walked back to their vechicals. As they got closer to their vechicals Emily saw someone leaning against the driver side door of her truck and even though it was starting to get dark she could see that the person had spiky red hair and she started getting a sinking feeling in her stomach. Emily heard Renee growl slightly and knew the person leaning against her truck was her older brother Tala. For the past two years Renee and Tala had been fighting and haven't been talking to each other so Emily knew this wasn't going to be good.

"What do you want Tala?" Emily asked as she pulled out her truck keys from her pants pocket.

"What? I can't come congratulate my little sister for her win." Tala said as he pushed off of Emily's truck.

"Bullshit Tala!" Emily snapped already knowing that the others had left. "What are you doing here?! If it has to do with mom and dad forget it. I'm not going to see them."

"It's not about mom and dad." Tala replied calmly as he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Emily. "This came for you today in the mail and I decided to bring it to you. I can do things other than stuff for mom and dad you know."

After that Tala walked off and Emily was left alone in the parking lot with her truck holding the piece of paper her brother had handed her. She sighed and unfolded the piece of paper to read it. It was a letter from her adopted older brother Brett Walker saying that he was going to be gone for a few more months due to a new project that had come up and the government needed his help with it. Emily growled and kicked the front bumper of her truck hard. She was tired of being separated from her siblings like she was since it drove her crazy. She kicked the bumper even harder in anger and frustration and what happened next was going to scare her.

"Oww." A voice said causing Emily to jump back.

"What the?" Emily asked looking around her then at her truck when she saw that the headlights were on.

"For a human femme you kick pretty hard." The voice said again as grinding and clicking noises filled the air.

Emily watched in terror and in awe as her truck transformed right in front of her eyes into a giant robot with black armor and kneel down in front on her. She stood there frozen unsure of what to do or say to the robot in front of her.

"W….wh….what are you?" Emily finally managed to ask.

"Geez femme." Ironhide said irritated some. "Don't you know an alien robot when you see one?"

"I do now." Emily replied as she walked towards him. "Do you have a name?"

"Name's Ironhide." Ironhide replied. "I'm the weapons specialist for the Autobots. And from what I heard from over the tv outside of that stadium there you're name is Emily Valkov."

"That's right." Emily said looking around making sure they were alone. "Maybe you should change back. We can talk more on the way to my place."

Ironhide nodded and changed back into his alt. mode and allowed Emily to climb inside. For some reason had a strong sense that he could trust this human femme which is why he transformed after she kicked him. Emily was still in shock from watching Ironhide transform from a truck into a giant robot than back into a truck and hadn't harmed her. There was something about Ironhide that she liked and tried to think of what it was as they drove towards her house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** When you see bold italic words that's the Autobots and Decepticons talking in Cybertronian to each other.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or Beyblade. I also don't own any of the ocs used in this story other than Emily Valkov,Renee Faolan,Melody Inzo,Jessica Kirea,Angel Kirea,Brett Walker,Salima Delgado,Marina Granger,and Roger Strasser. All other characters that are used belong to rightful owners and I do have permission to use them.

 **Chapter 2: The Autobots**

As they continued towards Emily's house Emily sat in the driver's seat completely quiet since she was unsure of what to say to Ironhide. She gave Ironhide directions when he asked but that was as much as they would say to each other. Emily still couldn't believe that her truck turned out to be an alien robot no matter how many times she put it through her head.

"Is everything alright?" Ironhide asked sensing that Emily was tense.

"Still trying to make sense of everything still." Emily replied letting out a sigh. "This is all new to me."

"It's hard for some people to accept what we are." Ironhide said. "And not all of us Autobots have someone like you that we can protect."

"I see." Emily said. "I'm glad you'll be here to protect me when I need it Ironhide."

"Not a problem Emily." Ironhide said.

Emily couldn't help but smile at Ironhide's words since it made her happy. As they approached Emily's house Emily noticed a Hummer H2 in front of her house along with a Nissan 280ZX and knew that it had to be her older sister Todo and younger sister Tara. Emily took a deep breath as they pulled up into her driveway and noticed that both of her siblings were outside by their vechicals.

"Hey Todo. Hey Tara." Emily said once she got out of Ironhide's cab and closed the door. "I wasn't expecting anyone to come over this late at night."

"It was a last minute decision after we heard something about Jade." Tara said as she leaned against her car.

"Jade? What happened to her?" Emily asked concerned.

"Well she aligned herself with some weird robots with red eyes." Todo explained.

"Decepticons." Ironhide growled and Emily tapped him with her knuckles to get him to be quiet.

"Was that your truck sis?" Tara asked looking down at her car.

"No." Emily replied quickly.

"Emily I know it was your truck." Tara said as clicking was heard from behind her.

When the clicking noise stopped two robots were standing behind her sisters. She realized that one was taller than Ironhide and one was shorter than him. Emily stepped back so her back was against Ironhide.

"Ironhide alittle help please." Emily said scared.

"On it." Ironhide said as he transformed and rolled out his cannons as Emily ran behind him.

"Calm down you two."The black and gold robot said. "We have orders from Optimus Prime to guard these two Ironhide."

Ironhide tensed when he heard his name and deactivated his cannons.

"How long have you been here Prowl and Ratchet?" Ironhide asked still protecting Emily.

"A few months." The yellow one named Ratchet replied. "We've been staying hidden at Optimus's request until we were able to find more of us."

"You were the last one we needed to find Ironhide." Prowl said. "And I seen you've taken on a charge pretty quickly which isn't like you."

"He was gonna get scrapped if he didn't get sold at the dealership." Emily said. "I saved him."

"Emily careful." Ironhide said. "Prowl is Optimus's second in command."

"I'm sorry." Emily quickly said as she backed down.

Tara and Todo looked at each other than up to Prowl and Ratchet grinning some.

"Anyways sis." Todo said. "Optimus wants to meet you and wants a debrief from Ironhide."

Emily nodded and asked Ironhide to transform. Once Ironhide transformed Emily got into Ironhide's cab. Ratchet and Prowl soon transformed as well and allowed Todo and Tara into there cabs. Once they were all ready they headed to the military base that Melody,Jessica,and Angel lived on. As they made their way to the military base Emily started getting nervous since she had never been to the military base before so she wasn't sure of what to do or say. As they continued down the road Emily tapped her foot on the floor.

"You don't need to be so nervous Emily." Ironhide said.

"I'm sorry Ironhide. I just don't know how to act on a military base. And I'm not sure how I should act towards Optimus." Emily explained. "You saw how I reacted towards Prowl and Ratchet. I was scared. Really scared. But with you I was shocked,in awe,and slightly scared but I quickly got over it because I knew I could trust you and you won't hurt me."

"Optimus is extremely trustworthy. He looks out for Autobots and you humans." Ironhide said. "He'll sacrifice hisself to protect his own kind and your planet."

"He would?" Emily asked.

"Yes he would." Ironhide replied.

"Wow. He sounds amazing Ironhide." Emily said with a small smile.

"He is." Ironhide said with a small laugh. "You'll see when you meet him."

Emily smiled more as she yawned some and leaned back into the seat closing her eyes. She eventually fell asleep in the driver's seat as they continued towards the base. Emily knew how far the military base was from the city and figured she could get in a few hours of sleep before they got there. Ironhide remained silent rest of the way to the base since he didn't want to wake Emily up until they got there. Ratchet and Prowl were still surprised at how fast Ironhide had taken a liking to his charge but knew that it was a good thing since he would have more reason to protect her. All of the Autobots knew that Ironhide had a strong sense of duty to Optimus Prime and to those he took on as a charge so they knew that the bond he was going to create with Emily was going to be strong since they sensed the same strong sense of duty in Emily. As they approached the gate to the military base Ironhide gently told Emily to wake up since they had arrived at the base. After they passed the gate Prowl and Ratchet lead Ironhide to a large hanger that the Autobots were using.

"Optimus! Prowl,Ratchet,and their charges are back with Ironhide and his charge!" A pink and silverish-white femme called to her mate.

"Thanks for letting me know Elita." Optimus said as he walked up to them. "It's been a long time Ironhide."

"Yes it has." Ironhide said as Emily got out of his cab and he transformed.

"Indeed." Optimus said as he looked down at Emily. "And this must be your new charge."

"Y…yes sir." Emily said bowing some then looked up at Optimus. "I'm Emily Valkov. It's an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine." Optimus said with a gentle tone.

"Why'd you call us in so late at night Optimus?" Ironhide asked as he put his hand on the ground and motioned for Emily to sit on it. "Emily's already been up for along while. The meeting could have waited till morning."

"Your mate Chromia and her charge actually asked me to call you and Emily in since they saw what happened at that stadium earlier." Optimus replied as he watched Ironhide lift his hand up, put it by his shoulder and watched Emily sit on his shoulder . "They're both worried about you two."

"Renee starts to worry about Emily whenever our older and parents. Especially our parents due to what they put Emily through." Todo explained.

"You see our parents have always expected more from Emily than they have from us other four. So they've been extremely hard on her. I'm just glad she has protection now." Tara said looking up at Ironhide. "Ironhide please protect our sister."

"Don't you worry. I'll always be there to protect to her." Ironhide said as he felt Emily lean back on his shoulder.

"I actually have a question about the ones that my cousin has come to align herself with." Emily said looking at Optimus. "Are they like you Autobots?"

"The Decepticons are pure evil." Ratchet replied in a tone that scared Emily. "They want nothing more than to destroy your planet."

"The only thing that the Decepticons know how to do is destroy planets and life." A light blue and silver femme said as she walked over to them with Renee next to her. "They've destroyed whole generations on Cybertron. They almost killed me and Ironhide but we killed most of them before they could fire a single shot."

"Alright Chromia that's enough." Renee said to the femme. "She does have a point though Emily. If we want our world to survive we have to defeat the Decepticons."

"Then why are we standing around?" Emily asked. "We have Decepticons to kill."

Emily's comment got a grin from Ironhide and Chromia who agreed with her idea. Before they could do anything though Optimus stopped them and told them to think it through before they went to do anything. Emily was introduced to rest of the Autobots and was quite surprised to learn that she knew all of their charges. As the night went on Emily ended up falling asleep on Ironhide's shoulder since she was absolutely exhausted. Since he didn't want to wake her up Ironhide picked her up off his shoulder and put her down gently on a couch in the hanger they were in. Ironhide was surprised by how well Emily was taking in the information that she had been told within the past few hours since he had never seen a human that was as calm as her before. He could tell that Emily was going to be the perfect charge to work with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** When you see bold italic words that's the Autobots and Decepticons talking in Cybertronian to each other.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or Beyblade. I also don't own any of the ocs used in this story other than Emily Valkov,Renee Faolan,Melody Inzo,Jessica Kirea,Angel Kirea,Brett Walker,Salima Delgado,Marina Granger,Eureka Nightshade,Renier Nightshade,Erza Silverstorm,and Roger Strasser. All other characters that are used belong to rightful owners and I do have permission to use them. Also Nightfire and Nightshadow are not official Transformers. The names came to my mind for Ironhide's and Chromia's younglings. I understand that the names my have been used already and I didn't not copy them. They were the only names I could think of.

 **Chapter 3: A Failed Rescue Attempt**

"So how long have the Decepticons been on Earth?" Ironhide asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"A few years longer than us." Optimus replied then heard a slight growl come from Ironhide.

"What of the young ones we sent here to keep safe?" Chromia asked worried since her and Ironhide had to send their two younglings to Earth years ago and missed them dearly.

"They are still alive Chromia." Bumblebee answered. "Nightfire and Nightshadow should be arriving here in a few days."

A wave of relief washed over both Ironhide and Chromia since they were glad that both of their younglings were still alive. Emily figured that the younglings were the robot equivalent of human children and understood the need to protect them. After getting debriefed some more Ironhide and the others were finally allowed to leave.

"Hey Ironhide can I ask you something." Emily said as they started to leave the military base.

"I don't see why not." Ironhide said.

"Why do you and Chromia call Ratchet by the name Hatchet?" Emily asked curiously. "Is it because he compares you two to Decepticons?"

"Pretty much." Ironhide replied. "Me and Chromia have had a bad experience with Decepticons before when the war between us started and we both swore to deal as much damage to them as we can to make them pay for it."

"I think I know what you're talking about. Renee was telling me that Chromia would look sad every now and then so she asked why and Chromia told her." Emily said. "You guys lost your first youngling in the war didn't you."

When Ironhide didn't answer Emily knew that what Renee told her was true and she felt bad for Ironhide and Chromia because of what they went through. As they continued towards Emily's house they both remained quiet since neither one knew what to say to the other. Meanwhile in the southern part of Japan the Decepticons were looking over the new surveillance videos of the Autobots that they had gotten ahold of with the help from their own charges.

"So Ironhide and Chromia now have charges." Barricade said. "Guess we found another thing that makes them vulnerable besides their two living younglings."

"I wouldn't underestimate their charges." Jade said to her partner. "Emily is a fighter as is her friend Renee but my cousin is vulnerable just like her partner Ironhide since she has three kids instead of two."

"Then we will use them and the younglings to our advantage." Megatron said. "Go. Capture the three human children and the two younglings. We will make sure that we can force their hands when it comes down to who lives and who will die."

The other Decepticons grinned before they transformed and headed out. Back in Bay City and Tokyo most of the Autobots and their charges had returned to their charges houses for the time being. While most of her friends went back to what ever they were doing once school ended for the summer while the others followed Emily and Ironhide to her house. As they pulled up into Emily's driveway the other Autobots were surprised by how secluded Emily's house was.

"Nice place you got here Ironhide." Ratchet said in their native language.

"Better than being stuck in a hanger on a military base." Ironhide said watching Emily.

"You really care about your charge don't you?" Wheeljack asked.

"I trust her is all." Ironhide replied.

Ironhide knew that the others were messing with him since they never known him to care about anyone besides his own family. Meanwhile inside of the house Emily was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone. She was still trying to figure out why her cousin would align herself with the Decepticons instead of the Autobots. She slammed her hands down on the counter in frustration startling the others.

"You ok Em?" Katou asked as he walked over to Emily and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure." Emily replied as she placed one of her hands on top of Katou's hand. "I'm worried about Jade. I know she has a habit of making bad choices but this takes the cake of bad choices she's made."

"We'll get her back Emily. I promise." Katou said.

"Right." Emily said.

Emily really hoped that Katou was right and they would be able to get Jade back from the Decepticons so she would be with family again. Tara and Todo shared the same fear as their sister and were also worried about their cousin. Renee,Kei,and Katou knew the worry that the Valkov sisters had and knew that they had to help out any way they could. Erza,Eureka,and Renier were outside in the backyard and had seen what happen through the window and all three of them looked at each other and nodded knowing what they had to do. They headed out to meet up with Nightfire and Nightshadow since they had known the two Autobots for a few years and knew that they would help them. Once they found Nightfire and Nightshadow they explained what was going on and why they needed their help.

"Sounds like fun." Nightfire said grinning.

"Glad you guys are going to help us." Eureka said.

"Well you guys did help us find Bumblebee and just told us that our mom and dad are safe so of course we'll help." Nightshadow said as he transformed into his alternate mode which was a platinum black Dodge Ram 4X4 with similar smoke stacks like his father's.

Nightfire followed her brother's lead and transformed into her alternate mode which was a dark blue Sierra Denali 4X4 since she had decided on a truck instead of a motorcycle. Eureka and Erza rode with Nightfire while Reniet rode with Nightshadow. The three of them were hoping that their mom wouldn't notice they were gone for awhile since they didn't want to freak her out by what they were doing although they knew they would hear about it afterwards. Meanwhile at in a city a few miles from the Decepticons base of operations Barricade and Frenzy had seen Nightfire and Nightshadow come into the city and had alerted the other Decepticons in the city. They all grinned when they learned that the two young Autobots also had the three human children they were targeting as well.

"Looklikeitgoingtobeeasiercapturethanthought." Frenzy said skittering around Barricade's feet. "Easyeasyeasy!"

Barricade let out a sigh and wondered how he was able to deal with Frenzy's craziness. He knew that the reason was simple and that was because Frenzy was his only friend among the Decepticons who would listen to his problems. Barricade transformed and let Frenzy climb into his cab then followed Nightfire and Nightshadow. Nightfire and Nightshadow continued going south staying right by each other the whole time so they weren't separated from each other. As they approached the start of the forest before the mountains they put their sensors on high alert scanning for any Decepticons but that wasn't going to due them any good against the ambush that was waiting for them.

"Decepticons attack!" Barricade commanded and the Decepticons he currently had control over attacked.

"Nightfire on your right!" Nightshadow yelled to his sister as they transformed.

"On it Nightshadow!" Nightfire yelled back as she shot one of the Decepticons with her cannon. "Kids run!"

"Don't have to tell us twice." They all said as they took off running.

"After them!" Barricade yelled.

Eureka,Renier,and Erza didn't make it far before they were captured by the Decepticon named Thundercracker.

"Release them!" Nightshadow growled pointing both of his cannons at Barricade.

"I think not." Barricade said as Thundercracker transformed and took off. "Only way you'll see those kids again is if you agree to unarm and come with us."

Nightfire and Nightshadow looked at each other before disengaging their cannons showing that they were going to listen. Neither of them wanted harm to come to the twins and their sister and knew that even if they had no weapons they had to protect them. Barricade grinned since he was pleased that the ambush had worked and wasted no time taking the two younglings to Megatron. Meanwhile back at Emily's house the disappearance of the twins and Erza along with Nightfire's and Nightshadow's signal disappearance had caused everyone to panic. Everyone had split up and were searching in groups of four to find the missing kids and younglings.

"Don't worry you guys we'll find them." Renee said trying to reassure her best friend and their charges. "I'm sure the five of them are safe somewhere together."

"I really hope you're right Renee." Emily said looking down.

"Nightfire and Nightshadow won't let anything happen to the kids. And I'm sure the two young Autobots are as hard to kill as their parents are." Renee said before going quiet after seeing that nothing she was saying was really working.

Emily,Ironhide,and Chromia didn't mean to ignore Renee they were just worried about their little ones since they knew what could happen to them if the Decepticons found them. After a few hours everyone met up at a bey park in Bay City to share what they found. Everyone was concerned since they hadn't found anything about the whereabouts of Eureka,Renier,Erza,Nightfire,and Nightshadow. Back at the Decepticons base Megatron was standing in front of his prisoners pleased by how quickly his Decepticons captured them. Erza was completely terrified and was crying from where she was hanging by her shirt from Soundwave's right hand. Eureka and Renier were in a cell unconscious since it seemed that Erza was going to be the easiest to use to force the young Autobots hands.

"Put her down!" Nightfire yelled at Soundwave from where she was being restrained by Barricade. "I said put her down!"

"Nightfire!" Erza cried reaching out with her arms towards the dark blue Autobot and her brother. "Nightshadow!"

"Damn it Megatron! Let her go!" Nightshadow growled from where he was being restrained by Skywarp as Megatron grabbed Erza.

"Temper temper Nightshadow." Megatron said mencingly as he motioned for Barricade and Skywarp to release Nightfire and Nightshadow. "You don't want anything to happen to this one now do you."

Megatron grabbed Erza by her head and added some pressure with his fingers cause her to scream loudly.

"Erza!" Nightfire yelled as she rushed towards the red head she held close to her spark. "Let her go you monster!"

"As you wish." Megatron said grinning as he let go of Erza and she started to fall.

"No!" Nightfire cried as she jumped to catch Erza before she hit the ground.

Erza wait to feel herself hit the ground but she never felt her body go numb and when she opened her eye she saw that she was in Nightfire's hand being held close to her chest. She also noticed that Nightshadow had rushed Megatron but had been thrown back by Barricade after landing a punch on Megatron that sent him flying.

"It's ok now little one." Nightfire said calmly to Erza. "Everything's going to be fine."

"I'm not gonna let you lay another claw on them or the twins!" Nightshadow growled as he stood up and stood protectively in front of his sister and Erza. **_"Nightfire on my mark take Erza and go find the twins. Your four need to get out of here."_**

 ** _"I'm not going to leave you!" Nightfire protested._**

 ** _"Yes you are. Go find mom,dad,and rest of the Autobots. Bring them back here." Nightshadow said. "I'm a fighter just like dad and mom remember."_**

Before Nightfire could protest anymore she saw net brother reengage his cannons and open fire on the Decepticons. After getting yelled at by Nightshadow to go find the twins Nightfire finally have in and left her brother to fight the Decepticons by hisself. Once Nightfire found Eureka and Renier she busted them out then transformed and headed out of the base with the three safely in her cab.

"What about Nightshadow? Shouldn't we help him?" Eureka asked holding Erza close and trying to calm her down.

"Trust me. I want to help Nightshadow as well but he wants us to get out of here and to the rest of the Autobots." Nightfire replied as she went faster.

After not getting a further response from Nightfire they realized that she didn't want to leave her brother behind but knew that getting them to safety and getting to the other Autobots was something they could do to help Nightshadow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** When you see bold italic words that's the Autobots and Decepticons talking in Cybertronian to each other.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or Beyblade. I also don't own any of the ocs used in this story other than Emily Valkov,Renee Faolan,Melody Inzo,Jessica Kirea,Angel Kirea,Brett Walker,Salima Delgado,Marina Granger,Eureka Nightshade,Renier Nightshade,Erza Silverstorm,and Roger Strasser. All other characters that are used belong to rightful owners and I do have permission to use them. Any of the names that are mentioned for the younglings of Autobots and Decepticons I though of and weren't copied from anywhere if they had been used by someone else. They are completely from my own mind.

 **Chapter 4: Nightfire and Saber**

Nightfire kept driving away from the Decepticon base with the pain of leaving her brother pulling on her spark. She knew that her and Nightshadow fought better as a team but also knew that if she got their parents they would stand a better chance. Erza had fallen asleep since she had exhausted herself from crying and Eureka was holding her close to her. As they got close to Emily's house Nightfire saw both of her parents parked in the driveway and honked her horn to get their attention. Ironhide and Chromia heard the sound of a horn behind them and quickly transformed when they saw that it was Nightfire in the mirrors of their alternate modes. Emily had come running outside after hearing the horn and was extremely relieved when she saw Eureka,Renier,and Erza get out of the Sierra and run towards her as their Autobot rescuer did the same to her mother.

"I'm so glad you three are alright." Emily said as she hugged her kids. "What happened to you?"

"Decepticons captured the five of us while trying to rescue their aunt." Nightfire replied looking down. "Nightshadow is still back at their base fighting them."

Nightfire growled slightly and punched the ground.

"I never should have left him!" Nightfire cried out. "I should have insisted on staying with him!"

"We'll get your brother back Nighfire." Chromia said hugging her daughter. "Me and your dad will go get him but you need to stay here with them."

"I'm going to kill every last one of those Decepticons for taking my younglings and my charge's children." Ironhide growled furious.

"They were trying to use them to get to us Ironhide." Emily said as she ran her right hand over Erza's hair. "They know that children can be a weak point for parents. My cousin probably told the Decepticons about Erza,Eureka,and Renier and that's why they went after them. As for Nightfire and Nightshadow they probably figured out that they were your younglings and knew that if they killed them it would cause a major blow to the both of you and the Autobots."

"My mom has a point." Eureka said. "I overheard the Decepticons mention taking you and Chromia out of the picture Ironhide. But everything after that is all fuzzy."

"And with Nightshadow still out there they might be able to cause some damage to you both." Renier said.

Ironhide and Chromia exchanged glances since they knew that they had to get to Nightshadow quickly before the Decepticons killed him. Meanwhile back near the Decepticons base Nightshadow was making his way towards Emily's house since he had managed to get out after causing damage to the Decepticons but he had also taken damage before escaping. Nightshadow was hoping that Nightfire had made it to safety with the kids since he was worried about them. When Nightfire suddenly felt a pull on her spark she knew it was Nightshadow and that he was still alive and heading towards them. She also felt another pull on her spark that was coming from a different youngling. One that she had become extremely close to during her time on earth.

"Saber." Nightfire said quietly since she didn't know how well her parents would react to her relationship to the Autobot leaders son.

"Did you say something Nightfire?" Chromia asked.

"I just remembered that I have to go tell Optimus and them what's going on." Nightfire replied as she transformed. "Oh and Nightshadow is heading this way. He's got some damage but he'll be fine."

After saying that Nightfire quickly drove off before her parents could ask anymore questions.

"Something's up." Ironhide said as he transformed. "Chromia stay here and wait for Nightshadow. I want you both to protect my charge and her family till I get back."

"Be careful Ironhide." Chromia and Emily both said as Ironhide drove off.

Ironhide followed his daughter from a distance since he didn't want her to know that he was following her. Nightfire was going as fast as she could to where her spark was directing her to Saber. She missed him so much and wanted to see him again. She didn't even notice that her dad was following her. Not long after Ironhide and Nightfire left Nightshadow pulled up to Emily's and transformed to tell his mom what all happened. Ironhide continued to follow Nightfire and stopped a few miles behind her when he saw her come to a hault and transform. He quickly transformed and hid in the nearby trees. Nightfire looked around the area where she had stopped trying to find Saber when she spotted blue and red near a tree.

"Saber?" Nightfire asked as she got closer.

"Hey Nightfire." The mech replied. "It's been along time."

"Five years." Nightfire said as she looked up at Saber. "I see you have the same flames as your dad now Saber."

"Yeah." Saber said as he grabbed Nightfire's right hand and held it in his. "Got them last year. Around the same time you got your cannon."

"Come on Saber. You know cannons runs in my family." Nightfire said with a laugh.

"I know Nightfire. I mean how could I not know. Your mom and dad are trigger happy. Especially your dad." Saber said as he pulled her up against him. "He'd probably blast me for getting this close to you. Even though I'm Optimus's son."

"You're right. I will blast ya." Ironhide said as he came out from where he was hiding. "I don't care if you're Optimus's son or not. I'm not letting my daughter get involved with a Prime."

Ironhide's appearance caused both of them to quickly separate from each other with Saber being the most nervous.

"Dad don't please." Nightfire begged as she stood between her dad and Saber. "Saber kept me alive the whole time we've been here on Earth until I met up with Nightshadow five years ago."

"Nightshadow knows I won't do anything to hurt his younger sister. He was actually grateful that I found her and kept her safe once the Decepticons started showing up on Earth." Saber explained. "I don't mean any disrespect Ironhide but Nightfire wouldn't be here if not for me."

Ironhide growled and activated his plasma cannons and pointed them at Saber. He didn't want anyone to take Nightfire away from him and Chromia. Nightfire didn't move from where she was between her dad and Saber since she knew that her dad wouldn't fire with her in the way. She wanted her dad to understand that she cared deeply for Saber and Saber cared deeply for her and she was going to do whatever it took to make him understand even if it meant going to Optimus and Elita.

"Dad please give Saber a chance." Nightfire said. "I know you're close to Optimus since he's your best friend. So please just give Saber a chance. He won't hurt me. He knows the risks all to well if he hurts me."

"Give my boy a chance Hide." Elita said as she walked up to them followed by Optimus and Chromia. "He's a good mech and I think he deserves a chance."

"Ironhide,you need to let Nightfire have the same freedom you give Nightshadow." Optimus said. "Saber will take good care of her. That I can guarantee."

"Ironhide. This will be good for her." Chromia said and watched Ironhide deactivate his cannons.

"Fine but only because you can guarantee that she'll be safe Prime." Ironhide said as he transformed and drove off.

Nightfire and Saber watched as their parents drove off and were kind of relieved that everything went somewhat smoothly. Nightfire could tell that Saber was still tense after being confronted by her dad but reassured him that she would keep her father from killing him. Saber had heard rumors of how protective Ironhide was of the ones he cared about and now understood why and also knew to never get on his bad side.

"Your dad sure can be scary." Saber said as he sat down on the ground with his back against the tree.

"I know." Nightfire said as she sat next to him and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for how he acted. I should have told them about you before I left in a hurry. I just didn't say anything because him and my mom were already stressed out from learning that the Decepticons had captured me and Nightshadow along with my dad's charge's children."

"I actually felt the fear in your spark in my own and that's why I rushed here as fast as I could. I knew you were in trouble and that you were fearing for your own life along with your brother's and the three human children's lives. Especially the young red haired child." Saber explained.

"Her name is Erza and she's a wonderful little girl. Erza and her siblings had found me and Nightshadow by accident almost and lead us to Bumblebee who told us that our parents were still alive and that they had taken on charges." Nightfire said. "Even though I'm not Erza's guardian I'll still look out for her since I hold her dear to my spark. Erza is a bright child and she'll grow up to be a wonderful women. And that's when I'll be there as her guardian to always protect her."

"Why not just take her on as a charge now?" Saber asked. "It'd be easier on you and her since you're already going to be staying at her mother's house with your dad. Besides she deserves a good guardian and I'd rather her have you than someone else."

"I'll think about it Saber. I'm already gonna have to deal with questioning when I get back from my mom and dad since they'll want to know more about you and more about us being together." Nightfire said smiling. "But it would be nice to be her guardian early."

"I'm just glad you're safe and that we're back together Nightfire." Saber said as he pulled Nightfire close to him and closed his optics.

"Me too Saber." Nightfire said as she got comfortable against Saber and closed her optics as well.

The two of them eventually fell into recharge under the tree completely hidden from the Decepticons and that's how they stayed for most of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** When you see bold italic words that's the Autobots and Decepticons talking in Cybertronian to each other. Words in italics are a flashback.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or Beyblade. I also don't own any of the ocs used in this story other than Emily Valkov,Renee Faolan,Melody Inzo,Jessica Kirea,Angel Kirea,Brett Walker,Salima Delgado,Marina Granger,Eureka Nightshade,Renier Nightshade,Erza Silverstorm,and Roger Strasser. All other characters that are used belong to rightful owners and I do have permission to use them. Any of the names that are mentioned for the younglings of Autobots and Decepticons I though of and weren't copied from anywhere if they had been used by someone else. They are completely from my own mind.

 **Chapter 5: An Explanation and Nightmare**

In the morning Nightfire headed back to Emily's house to clear things up with her parents and ask Emily if she could take Erza on as her charge. She had no idea how things were going to go after being caught by her father the night before with her mate Saber and being captured by Decepticons before that. As she pulled into the driveway she saw that her parents and brother were waiting for her in the tree line so she transformed and went over to them. When she got closer to the tree line she saw that Emily and the kids were standing by her family and Emily didn't look very happy. Nightfire guessed that Emily knew what her kids had tried to do when they got captured by the Decepticons which meant that she was probably going to be in more trouble than Nightshadow.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Nightfire asked when she reached them.

"Yes you are." Ironhide replied in a harsh tone.

"Okay I get I should have told you about Saber alright. And I know I should have said no to the kids when they asked to rescue their aunt but I couldn't turn them down." Nightfire said quickly then looked down at Emily. "I'm basically to blame for Erza getting hurting if you want to blame anyone."

"I'm actually not mad at you Nightfire." Emily said. "Nightshadow told me how you got protective of Erza when Megatron was hurting her and I'm very thankful for that. As is Eureka and Renier."

"Really?" Nightfire asked surprised.

"Yes really." Emily replied as she watched Erza walk up to Nightfire and smile at her. "Erza seems to like you very much Nightfire so please protect her for me."

"Of course!" Nightfire said happily as she picked Erza up and held her close.

Emily and the twins smiled and decided to leave Erza with Nightfire for a while. The three of them headed back to the house leaving Erza with her new guardian and her guardian's family.

"Alright. Start explaining Nightfire." Chromia said. "Me and your father aren't very happy with you and Nightshadow but mostly you."

"Sorry Fire. They made me tell them everything." Nightshadow said as he leaned against a tree.

"It's fine Shadow." Nightfire said as she let out a sigh and placed Erza on her shoulder then looked at her mom and dad. "I was going to tell you guys about Saber once everything with the Decepticons was dealt with honest. I never expected him to show up like that after five years and call out to me through our bond like he did. And no dad we haven't spark bonded."

"Good." Ironhide said harshly. "He'd be a dead mech for sure if that happened."

"But you're still bonded to him?" Chromia asked.

"Yes." Nightfire replied looking down. "Me and Saber figured out that we've known each other since before we were sent here from Cybertron a while after we met up here on Earth. I actually blasted him in the shoulder by accident when he found me."

"Reminds me of someone." Ironhide said glaring at Chromia who tried to look innocent.

"Me and Saber got closer over the years we were together before I met up with Nightshadow and we separated." Nightfire explained. "Saber didn't suggest that me and him bond do to the feelings we have for each other until after our first encounter with the Decepticons."

 _It had been a year since Nightfire and Saber had touched down on Earth and had taken on alternate modes so they could blend in without being noticed. Nightfire drove through the woods near the the mountain where she had crashed hoping to find a trace of her older brother. She transformed and leaned against a near by tree after not finding any trace of her older brother in the woods that she was in. Nightfire didn't get why her older brother Nightshadow didn't land near her or why they were sent to Earth in the first place without their parents._

 _"Nightfire?" A blue mech asked as he approached Nightfire._

 _"Huh?" Nightfire said looking towards the mech that said her name and activated the small cannon in her arm and aimed it at the mech's shoulder. "Don't come near me."_

 _"Calm down Nightfire." The mech said walking closer._

 _"I said stay away!" Nightfire yelled firing a warning shot and hit the mech in the shoulder._

 _"Primus Fire!" The mech said stepping back. "It's good to see that your aim and attitude haven't changed."_

 _"Wait Saber?" Nightfire asked after hearing him call her by her nickname._

 _"Yes." Saber replied._

 _Nightfire quickly deactivated her arm cannon and ran to Saber's side. She looked over the wound she had caused on his shoulder and felt bad for doing that to him._

 _"I'm so sorry for shooting at ya Saber." Nightfire said as she started to patch up the wound she caused._

 _"It's fine Fire." Saber said. "I'm just kind of glad that you recognized me before you could shoot me in the spark."_

 _"Hey I'm not that trigger happy." Nightfire said laughing. "Just my parents."_

 _"I know." Saber said._

 _Months passed and the two young Autbots continued to get closer to each other and started to form feelings for each other. During one of their patrols around the city they were attacked by Decepticons._

 _"Attack the younglings! Don't let either of them live!" The leader commanded._

 _"Nightfire!" Saber yelled as he ran towards Nightfire to help her fight off the Decepticons pinning her down._

 _"Nightfire." The leader said as he looked at the dark blue femme that was being pinned to the ground and laughed mencingly. "Ah. Ironhide's and Chromia's young femme. What luck. Bring the femme to me. And restrain the mech."_

 _"Yes Lord Megatron." Barricade said as he restrained Saber and Soundwave took Nightfire to Megatron._

 _"Let me go!" Nightfire yelled as she struggled to get free of Soundwave's grip. "My dad is going to kick your aft when he gets here!"_

 _"I think not." Megatron said as he grabbed Nightfire tightly around her neck and lifted her up into the air. "If I kill you I can deal a major blow to the two Autobots who have been causing me a great deal of trouble throughout the war."_

 _"No." Nightfire said as she clawed at Megatron's arm weakly. "Leave my parents alone."_

 _"Leave her alone Megatron!" Saber yelled with an edge to his voice. "Leave Nightfire alone!"_

 _"Saber help me." Nightfire begged as she started choking some and felt pain near her spark._

 _Megatron grinned and squeezed Nightfire's throat tightly until she went limp and fired a shot into her chest before he threw her on to the ground. After a few more minutes Megatron and his followers left Saber and Nightfire and went back to their base in southern Japan. Once the Decepticons were gone Saber ran over to Nightfire's side._

 _"Nightfire? Nightfire?!" Saber called out as he held Nightfire close to his chest. "Nightfire answer me please."_

 _Nightfire could feel Saber's spark pulling at her's and she slowly opened her optics._

 _"Saber." Nightfire said weakly as she looked up at Saber. "I'm glad you're alright."_

 _"They seemed more focused on you then me." Saber said. "I'm just glad you're still alive Nightfire."_

 _"I feel lucky to be alive." Nightfire said as she rested her head against Saber's spark and felt her spark jump. "Megatron barely missed my spark when he shot at me. Thank you for being here for me Saber. I really appreciate it."_

 _"I'll always be by your side Nightfire." Saber said pulling her closer to him. "No matter what."_

 _Nightfire smiled as she closed her optics and went into recharge with her spark clinging to Saber's to keep her online until they could reach a medic. Saber knew that even with help from a medic Nightfire would still have to bind with someone to help her recover completely and hoped that she would be willing to bond with him. Once Nightfire woke up they both headed towards where they had last seen Red Alert,a femme medic,and hoped that she could help Nightfire. After finding Red Alert and having her agree to patch up Nightfire, Saber suggested to Nightfire that they should bond with each other and was happy when Nightfire agreed since she always wanted him to be with her._

"You pretty much know the rest from there." Nightfire said as she waited for her parents to say something.

"So Red Alert knew this whole time?" Chromia asked.

"Yes she did. She was the only other Autobot we knew was on Earth at the time." Nightfire replied. "She's been checking up on us through our communications over the years since then."

"I guess we can let you off the hook this time." Ironhide said letting out a sigh. "Now get Erza back to the house before she falls off your shoulder."

Nightfire nodded and headed to the house after taking Erza off of her shoulder so she was in her hand. Ironhide and Chromia watched as Nightshadow followed Nightfire and knew that they couldn't hold them back anymore like they were doing. Nightfire hoped that her parents didn't start asking Red Alert for more details because she knew that if they did then she wouldn't be able to keep lying about her and Saber not spark bonding since her parents would realize it right away after seeing the sparkling in Red Alert's care. Meanwhile at the military base Red Alert was dealing with Nightfire's and Saber's sparkling Lunar and was wondering why she had agreed to watch over the sparkling in the first place. She knew that Optimus and Elita were happy when they found out that their son had a sparkling but also knew that Nightfire wanted to keep her daughter a secret from her parents. Red Alert let out a sigh and handed Lunar over to her father when he walked into the hanger.

"That is the last time I watch your sparkling when you leave in a hurry Saber." Red Alert said as she leaned against a wall. "Be glad that Ratchet didn't say anything to Ironhide and Chromia when they were here a few days ago. I was lucky enough to keep Lunar quiet while they were here."

"I'm sorry Red Alert. I had to see Nightfire after sensing that something was wrong with her." Saber said as he held Lunar close. "Yeah. I'd rather not be on the end of Ironhide's cannon again. Especially if it's because of your mate. Ironhide already doesn't like me that much as it is."

"Just take Lunar and go get some rest. I'll call in Nightfire tomorrow so I can check on how she is doing." Red Alert said.

Saber nodded and headed off to get some rest with Lunar in his arms. Red Alert let out another sigh as she transformed and went into recharge. Back at Emily's house Nightfire was deep in recharge with Erza sleeping in the passenger seat since she had insisted on staying with her guardian. Nightfire still didn't understand why Megatron had only used Erza to try and get her and her brother to do what he wanted when he had the twins as well. She then remembered seeing a red haired girl a little younger than Emily standing next to Barricade and figured that that must have been Erza's and the twins aunt that they were suppose to save. As the night went on Erza started to move around restlessly in her sleep.

 _Erza was sitting in the passenger seat in Nightfire's cab as they drove around looking for the Decepticons base._

 _"So what's the plan?" Nightfire asked._

 _"Well we're going to have to find the Decepticons base first." Eureka replied. "Once we do we'll have to find a way to get inside without being noticed. After we're inside we need to find Jade then get out quickly."_

 _"If we end up getting caught that's where you and Nightfire come in Nightshadow." Renier said. "You two have cannons and should be able to fend off any Decepticons that come after us."_

 _"Right." Nightshadow said then quickly dodged a bullet from a Decepticon. "Nightfire on your right!"_

 _"On it!" Nightfire yelled back to her brother after she transformed and fired her cannon at the Decepticon that first attacked them. "Kids run!"_

 _"Don't have to tell us twice." All three of them said as they took of running._

 _"Thundercracker after them!" Barricade called to the jet flying above them._

 _Thundercracker dived down and tr_ ansformed _cutting off the kids escape route. He grabbed them in his hand,transformed,and took of towards their base. Erza banged on the glass of the cockpit while calling for Nightfire. When Thundercracker arrived at the Decepticons base Erza was the only on still conscious and when she tried to run she was grabbed by Soundwave and watched as her brother and sister were taken somewhere. Erza started struggling in Soundwave's grip when she saw Nightfire and Nightshadow since she wanted to be with the two Autobots._

 _"Put her down!" Nightfire yelled at Soundwave from where she was being restrained by Barricade. "I said put her down!"_

 _"Nightfire!" Erza cried reaching out with her arms towards the dark blue Autobot and her brother. "Nightshadow!"_

 _"Damn it Megatron! Let her go!" Nightshadow growled from where he was being restrained by Skywarp as Megatron grabbed Erza._

 _"Temper temper Nightshadow." Megatron said mencingly as he motioned for Barricade and Skywarp to release Nightfire and Nightshadow. "You don't want anything to happen to this one now do you."_

 _Megatron grabbed Erza by her head and added some pressure with his fingers cause her to scream loudly._

Erza sat up screaming causing Nightfire to jolt out of recharge and quickly transform grabbing Erza before she fell to the ground.

"Erza what's wrong?" Nightfire asked worried as she held Erza in her hand.

"Nightfire!" Erza cried as she grabbed ahold of one of Nightfire's fingers.

"It's alright Erza." Nightfire said as she walked towards the tree line and sat against a tree holding Erza close to her spark. "It's alright. I'm here. I'm right here Erza. No one is going to hurt you."

"Promise?" Erza asked as she looked up at Nightfire. "You won't let the Decepticons hurt me again."

"I promise." Nightfire replied. "Now get some more sleep."

"Alright." Erza said as she snuggled up to Nightfire's chest and fell back asleep listening to the humming of Nightfire's spark.

Nightfire slowly layed on her back so Erza could lay on her chest without being held there. She knew that the encounter with the Decepticons scared Erza psychologically and knew that now Erza was going to be extremely fearful of them. Nightfire smiled when she felt Erza grabbed ahold of some of the visible wiring on her chest tightly and realized how scared her charge was. After watching Erza for a little longer Nightfire went back into recharge till morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** When you see bold italic words that's the Autobots and Decepticons talking in Cybertronian to each other. Words in italics are a flashback.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or Beyblade. I also don't own any of the ocs used in this story other than Emily Valkov,Renee Faolan,Melody Inzo,Jessica Kirea,Angel Kirea,Brett Walker,Salima Delgado,Marina Granger,Eureka Nightshade,Renier Nightshade,Erza Silverstorm,and Roger Strasser. All other characters that are used belong to rightful owners and I do have permission to use them. Any of the names that are mentioned for the younglings of Autobots and Decepticons I though of and weren't copied from anywhere if they had been used by someone else. They are completely from my own mind.

 **Chapter 6: Lunar and A Warning**

In the morning Nightfire was pulled out of recharge by the sound of Red Alert calling to her through her communication channel.

 ** _"What is it Red Alert?" Nightfire asked not moving since she didn't want to wake Erza up._**

 ** _"I told Saber I would get ahold of you and tell you to come by the military base for a check up." Red Alert replied._**

 ** _"Alright." Nightfire said as she let out a sigh and slowly transformed so Erza would ended up in her passenger seat. "I'm bringing my charge with me since her mom and siblings are already gone."_**

 ** _"Fine. Just hurry before your parents come in to see Ratchet." Red Alert said then disconnected._**

Nightfire quietly pulled out of the driveway and headed to the military base as fast as she could. She knew that when Red Alert called her and asked her to show up at the base before her parents that there was trouble with Lunar. As she drove towards the military base she was hoping that everything was alright with Lunar and hoped that her parents didn't show up early. Nightfire was dragged out of her thoughts when she heard Erza waking up.

"Huh?" Erza asked as she looked around then realized that she was in Nightfire's cab. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the military base." Nightfire replied. "Red Alert wants to see me. You'll also get to meet two Autobots who are very dear to my spark like you."

"Yay!" Erza said happily.

Nightfire laughed some as they continued heading towards the military base. Erza looked out of the window and watched the different landscapes go past her. As they approached the military base Erza tapped on the dashboard and pointed towards one of the hangers. Nightfire looked in the direction that Erza was pointing and came to a halt. She didn't understand how her parents had beaten her to the base but she was going to make sure that they didn't find Lunar since she didn't want them to kill Saber. Nightfire quickly headed towards the med bay hanger where Red Alert was waiting for her with Saber and Lunar. When her and Erza reached the med bay hanger Red Alert was in she heard yelling coming from inside and she quickly transformed and headed inside with Erza on her shoulder.

"Oh no." Nightfire said as she saw her dad pinning Saber to the wall with his right plasma cannon above his spark. "Dad! Enough!"

"Stay out of this Nightfire!" Ironhide snapped.

"No!" Nightfire yelled as she placed Erza on a high up shelf then went over and pulled her dad off of Saber. "I've had enough! I won't standby and let you hurt my mate! And where's my sparkling?! What have you done with Lunar?!"

"She's right here Nightfire." Red Alert answered as she walked up with a fussing Lunar in her arms. "I took her from Saber when your parents walked in. I think it's best if you take her."

"Thank you Red Alert." Nightfire said as she took Lunar from Red Alert and cradled her in her arms. "It's alright little one. Mommy's here now."

Erza slowly climbed down off the shelf and on to Nightfire's shoulder and looked down at the sparkling in her guardian's arms. She noticed that Lunar was the same blue color as Saber but that she also had some dark blue in her paint on her armor. Erza smiled when she saw Lunar grip the same set of wires she did the night before.

"She's so cute Nightfire." Erza said looking up at Nightfire. "She reminds me of you."

"Thanks Erza." Nightfire said as she started walking out of the med bay hanger with Saber. "I'm glad you think so."

Ironhide and Chromia watched as their daughter walked away from them still shocked that she had talked back like she did. Ironhide couldn't help but feel guilty for what he did to Saber especially after learning about Lunar. Meanwhile Eureka,Renier,and Nightshadow were with Optimus and Elita explaining what happened with the Decepticons.

"Their base is located close to the coast of southern Japan. It's hidden well which is why it was never noticed it before by any scout teams." Renier said. "There's a handful of well know Decepticons at the base which includes Megatron, Starscream, Barricade, Thundercracker, Soundewave,Shockwave,and Skywarp. There are others at the base but none that we are familiar with."

"Anything else we should know?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah. They seem to be focused on getting rid of Ironhide and Chromia." Eureka replied. "Megatron wants Ironhide and Chromia out of the way so they can get to rest of the Autobots easier. I over heard him say that if he takes out Nightfire and Nightshadow or at least captures them again he can use them to force Ironhide and Chromia into withdrawing from the war long enough for the Decepticons to claim victory. And as long as Megatron doesn't find out about Lunar then he won't be able to do anything to Nightfire and Saber that would force you, Elita, Ironhide, and Chromia to get involved."

"So Megatron is aiming to take out one of the most powerful bonded pair we have." Elita said as she let out a sigh. "This is going to complicate things. Nightshadow have you heard anything from Firestorm?"

"No I haven't heard anything from her but I can still feel her spark pulling at min and mine pulling at her's which means she's alive somewhere." Nightshadow replied.

"You three have given us a good amount of information that we can work with to increase defenses here on the base to protect the Autobots here and the humans from Decepticons." Optimus said. "And from now on ask permission to go out on a rescue mission."

"Yes sir." The three of them said as they left Optimus and Elita.

They hadn't been away from Optimus and Elita long when they saw Nightfire,Lunar,Erza,and Saber heading to one of the empty hangers and the twins heard Nightshadow let out a sigh. Eureka and Renier followed Nightshadow to the med bay hanger and ducked behind Nightshadow's legs as a wrench was thrown and cannon shots were fired once they entered the hanger.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Eureka asked causing the four fighting Autobots to stop in their places.

"Ratchet threw a wrench at Ironhide and started telling him how stupid he was for not trusting his daughter which caused Ironhide to get mad and fire his plasma cannons at Ratchet." Red Alert replied as she watched Ironhide,Chromia,and Ratchet go back to fighting. "Chromia jumped in after Ratchet threw another wrench and it hit her instead of Ironhide. This is pretty much what you get when those three get into a fight."

"Obviously." Eureka said.

"I take it Ironhide and Chromia found out about Lunar." Renier said seeing a mech sized dent in the hanger wall.

"That they did." Red Alert said. "Chromia is happy about it but Ironhide has mix feelings about Lunar."

"Dad had good reasons to have mix feelings about it." Nightshadow said. "Nightfire and Saber named their sparkling after our sister Lunarstorm but left off storm. Dad doesn't want them to lose her like how they lost our sister. Losing a sparkling or losing a youngling is hard to deal with."

Eureka and Renier were completely surprised since they hadn't known that Nightfire and Nightshadow had had a sister at all but now that they knew they really didn't know what to say. Red Alert knew about Lunarstorm since she was there when the youngling was killed and when Nightfire and Saber decided to name their sparkling Lunar in honor of Lunarstorm. After a while longer Ironhide,Chromia,and Ratchet stopped fighting and Ironhide went to find Nightfire so he could apologize for how he treated Saber and her. Meanwhile in a hanger farther into the base Nightfire and Saber were watching Erza and Lunar play together since they were pretty much the same size which meant they could play together without Erza getting severely hurt.

"That's it Lunar." Erza said as caught the ball that she had Lunar roll to her. "Good job Lunar."

"Seems like they're getting along well." Saber said as he watched Erza and Lunar play with the ball more.

"Yeah which is good." Nightfire said smiling. "With how close the two of them are getting they'll be very good friends."

"Yep." Saber said then went quiet when the hanger door opened.

"Lunar sweetie come here." Nightfire said as Lunar crawled up to her and she picked her up then turned to her dad. "What do you want dad?"

"I came to see you,Saber,and Lunar." Ironhide replied as he took a deep breath and kept his head down. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused for you,Saber,and Lunar. I should have let you both explain things before reacting."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Nightfire said as she walked over to her dad and hugged him as Lunar crawled onto his shoulder. "I do understand why did what you did though. You don't want us to lose her like how you and mom lost Lunarstorm."

"Who's Lunarstorm?" Erza asked curiously as Nightfire let go of her dad.

"She was Nightfire's and Nightshadow's older sister." Ironhide answered as he picked Lunar up off his shoulder and held her. "We lost her to the Decepticons not long after the war started. That's why I'm so protective over Nightfire."

"Wow." Erza said as she looked up at Ironhide and Lunar. "Losing a child is one of the hardest things to deal with."

"Yeah it is." Ironhide said.

Erza was happy to see that Nightfire was no longer upset with her dad since it meant that she could seeing Lunar more. Meanwhile at the Decepticons base a red and black youngling was deep in recharge with his head resting on his arms behind his head. The young mech was the youngling of Barricade and his deceased mate and had been friends with Ironhide's and Chromia's younglings before the war started. The mech's name is Patroller and he had been extremely close to Lunarstorm and was devastated when he found out that she had been killed when the war started. He still remembered all the time him and Lunarstorm spent together without their parents knowing. They had snuck out to meet each other after their parents were in recharge since they already knew that tension between their factions and didn't want to give their parents more reasons to be tense. Patroller came out of recharge when he couldn't stop thinking about Lunarstorm.

"All Decepticons report to Shockwave's lab." Soundwave said over the base's overcom. "Repeat. All Decepticons report to Shockwave's lab."

"Great." Patroller said as he let out a sigh. "Wonder what the walking computer thought of now."

Patroller got off his bed and headed towards Shockwave's lab. He didn't like any of the plans that Megatron and the others came up with to harm the Autobots since he still considered Nightfire and Nightshadow his friends and didn't want anything to happen to them. As he approached Shockwave's lab he could hear them talking and was able to make out some of their plan before he took off to warn the Autobots. Meanwhile in Shockwave's lab Shockwave was explaining how the machine he built was going to effect the Autobots and possible them as well but that didn't seem to bother Megatron since all he cared about was being able to kill the Autobots easier. Back with Patroller he had just arrived at the military base and he had been attacked by Bulkhead and Hound who were now restraining him.

"Let me go." Patroller said as he struggled against the two Wreckers restraining him. "You need to let me talk to Optimus before it's to late."

"Shut it Decepticon punk." Ironhide said as he walked up to them with Nightfire, Nightshadow, Saber, and Chromia. "You aren't going anywhere near Optimus."

"You don't understand. I came here to warn you guys." Patroller said then noticed Nightfire and Nightshadow. "Guys help me out here please."

"Bulkhead. Hound. You guys can let him go." Nightshadow said. "Me and Nightfire know him. He's more Autobot than Decepticon."

Bulkhead and Hound looked at each other then released Patroller. Nightfire, Nightshadow, and Saber volunteered to take Patroller to see Optimus since they didn't want him to get blasted. When they got to Optimus's and Elita's hanger and walked inside they saw the shock on the Autobot leaders faces when they saw Patroller.

"Optimus. Elita. This is Patroller. He's a good friend of mine and Nightfire's." Nightshadow said. "He came here to warn us."

"Then let him speak." Optimus said.

"I know that it's unusual for you to talk to a Decepticon but when I heard what Megatron and Shockwave were planning I had to come and warn you guys." Patroller explained as he took a deep breath. "Megatron and Shockwave are planning on using Shockwave's new invention to make it easier to kill all the Autobots. I just can't stand by and not warn you guys anymore. I've had enough of the war."

"How can we be sure that we can trust you?" Elita asked skeptical.

"Because I was close to Lunarstorm." Patroller replied.

"She was your best friend wasn't she." Erza said as she walked into the hanger with Lunar walking next to her.

"Yes she was. That's how I know Nightfire and Nightshadow." Patroller said as he looked down. "We cared not for the war or even for the different factions. It was hard for us to be friends due to the tension between the Autobots and Decepticons on the verge of fighting but we figured it out. When I heard that Lunarstorm was killed I didn't know what to do so I just listened to my father."

"Alright. Patroller you can remain here with us Autobots." Optimus said. "You'll be staying with Nightfire, my son Saber,and their sparkling."

"Yes sir." Patroller said.

Once they were dismissed Patroller followed Nightfire, Saber, Lunar, and Erza to the hanger they were staying. Nightfire was glad that Optimus was letting Patroller stay with them since she knew that if he went back to the Decepticons he'd most likely get killed. Erza stayed closed to Nightfire as they walked since she wasn't to sure about Patroller yet.

"Um guys what's that?" Erza asked when she saw a wave of light coming towards them.

"I don't know but we should get somewhere safe." Nightfire replied.

"There's no time." Saber said as he picked Erza up. "Just run."

Without another word the three of them took off running in the opposite direction of the light with Nightfire carrying Lunar and Saber carrying Erza. Even though they were running as fast as they could they weren't able to out run the wave of light and got caught in it as it covered the whole base.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** When you see bold italic words that's the Autobots and Decepticons talking in Cybertronian to each other. Words in italics are a flashback.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or Beyblade. I also don't own any of the ocs used in this story other than Emily Valkov,Renee Faolan,Melody Inzo,Jessica Kirea,Angel Kirea,Brett Walker,Salima Delgado,Marina Granger,Eureka Nightshade,Renier Nightshade,Erza Silverstorm,and Roger Strasser. All other characters that are used belong to rightful owners and I do have permission to use them. Any of the names that are mentioned for the younglings of Autobots and Decepticons I though of and weren't copied from anywhere if they had been used by someone else. They are completely from my own mind.

 **Chapter 7: Human Bots & Cons?**

The light wave didn't disperse until early the next day and not only did it effect the Autobots it had effected the Decepticons as well. Out of everyone on the military base Erza was the first one to wake up since had a splitting headache from hitting the ground so hard. As she rubbed her head she noticed that something was off right a way since she didn't see Nightfire and them anywhere near her.

"Nightfire?! Saber?! Lunar?!" Erza called out as she walked around trying to find someone. "Anyone out there?!"

"Er..za." A little voice replied.

Erza ran over to where she heard the voice and was surprised to see a human with two toned blue hair crawling towards her and she realized that it was Lunar. Erza bent down and picked Lunar up and held her close to her.

"Fire? Aber?" Lunar asked as she looked at Erza and clung to her tightly.

"We'll find your mom and dad Lunar. I promise." Erza replied as she ran a hand over Lunar's two toned blue hair. "We'll find them and everything will be alright."

Lunar clung to Erza tighter as they walked around searching for her mom and dad. Meanwhile farther into the base most of the Autobots that had started running from the wave of light were starting to wake up. Among them were Nightfire, Nightshadow, Saber, Patroller, Bumblebee, Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker. The eight of them were staring at each other unsure of how to react to being humans now. In the med bay hanger and the Autobot leaders hanger they were in as much shock as the others to what happened to them. In southern Japan the Decepticons were in shock as well since they hadn't expected to be turned into humans by Shockwave's machine.

"Good going computer brain." Thundercracker said. "Now we're all humans."

"How was I suppose to know that it would effect us like this?" Shockwave asked before going over to his invention. "Something must have been off with the calculations."

"Not matter." Megatron said and everyone looked at him. "We can still kill the Autobots this way since they won't recognize any of us."

"But Lord Megatron we have no way to get to the Autobots." Starscream pointed out.

"That's why we got backups of your vechical modes Scream." Maiko said. "Now we'll still be able to get to the Autobots."

Megatron grinned at the smarts of Starscream's charge since she was smarter than him. Back at the Autobot base everyone was gathered in the med bay hanger trying to make sense of what happened to them. Erza had given Lunar to Nightfire since Lunar had wanted her mom.

"Now what Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"We should be allowed to have some fun as humans." Sunstreaker said as he tried to run towards the door but was grabbed by Ironhide.

"Don't even think about it Sunny." Ironhide growled as he pulled Sunstreaker back. "This isn't time for games."

"Ironhide is right." Emily said crossing her arms over her chest. "It's likely the 'cons have been affected as well which will make it harder to track them down."

"Wouldn't us being humans also make it hard for them to find us?" Elita asked.

"No it wouldn't." Melody replied as she stepped forward. "We know that the 'cons have three charges. Now who they are charges of we do not know. As for us and you guys it'll be easy pickings. Most of you Autobots have charges and even using the back ups of your vechical forms we'll still be found. Now I can get in contact with someone who can help. I just need you guys to give me time and I need you to protect me during the travel Rollbar."

"Not a problem Mel." Rollbar said.

"Alright we leave the reenforcement call to you Melody." Optimus said.

"Yes sir." Melody said with a salute before leaving the hanger with Rollbar.

After a few more minutes everyone else left the med bay hanger and headed to the hanger that had the back ups of the Autobots vechical forms. Emily was trying to figure out why the Decepticon leader hadn't just killed her kids when he had the chance something to her seemed off about that. Emily let out a sigh as they approached the vechical hanger since she decided that she'd ask Ironhide about it once they were in the truck. Emily sank into the passenger seat of the black Topkick as Ironhide climbed into the drivers seat, started the truck, and pulled it out of the hanger.

"You alright?" Ironhide asked as he merged the truck into traffic.

"I'm not sure 'Hide." Emily replied as she pulled her feet up onto the seat and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I'm scared. Really scared. I don't want the Decepticons to kill any of us. They may not have been effected by the light like us but then again they could have. Either way they'll stop at nothing to kill us."

"Everything's going to be fine Emily." Ironhide said. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Thank you Ironhide." Emily said with a small smile.

Ironhide nodded as he continued to drive looking over at Emily every now and then to check on her. Emily eventually took her phone out and started looking through the pictures she had of her family,friends,and teammates since they were pictures of them at parties,celebrating tournament wins,hanging out at school,and vacations. Meanwhile over in the dark blue Sierra Denali Erza was sitting in the back seat with Lunar trying to keep the young one asleep while Eureka talked to Nightfire. The Autobots were hoping that they'd be able to protect themselves and their human allies from the Decepticons in their current state. Nightfire and Saber were extremely worried since they had Lunar to protect along with the humans they were living with. Once they entered the city they all headed off in different directions since everyone lived in different locations. Five of them headed north towards Emily's house. As they approached Emily's house they started parking close to the house. Emily hesitated some before getting out of the Topkick and going inside. Erza and the twins soon followed with Nightfire,Lunar,and Chromia in tow. Ironhide, Nightshadow, and Saber stayed outside to check around the house before going inside to join the others. Emily was sitting on the couch with Chromia and the two were talking to each other.

"Renee really dislikes your brother doesn't she?" Chromia asked since they could now hear yelling outside.

"Yeah but it wasn't always this way." Emily replied as she let out a sigh. "The two of them use to really like each other. They even dated each other for a few years. But it changed not long after me and my team moved here to Japan."

"Did something happen after you moved here?" Chromia asked again curious.

"Yeah. We all had come here to get away from our troublesome past in Russia but my past followed me." Emily explained. "And because of that I was captured by an organization named Dark Nebula and Renee and my brother kept fighting over the best way to rescue me. In the end I got help from someone inside of Dark Nebula."

The two of them talked for a little bit longer before Emily went to check on the kids since they had gone to their rooms. Emily was extremely worried about the kids and had a feeling that the Decepticons were going to make another move really soon. Meanwhile outside Renee and Tala were still fighting.

"It's all your fault that we're in this mess!" Renee yelled.

"My fault?! How is this my fault?!" Tala yelled back.

"Hello your cousin is the one that gave us a way! If you had kept your eyes on he we wouldn't be in this mess!" Renee shouted with a slight growl.

The two of them continued to fight and didn't realize that their fighting had attracted the attention of the Decepticons. Barricade and Frenzy smirked as they moved in with Thundercracker and Skywarp following them. No one inside knew what was about to happen to Renee and Tala. Before Renee and Tala knew what was happening they were knocked out and dragged off by the group of Decepticons.


End file.
